Living Hell
by xxBloodRavenxx
Summary: Ivy isnt an ordinary girl. She and her brother have a secret, and whenever it gets out, they must find somewhere new to live. But when things dont go as planned, Ivy has to return to her 'birthplace' and face her duties head on.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Thirty pairs of eyes gazed at me. I stared back at all of them in silent rage and sudden realization. My anger had bested me- again. I let my wings unfold and shook them out, enjoying the feel of them stretching. Now that the people in the school's gym saw what I was, I had to erase it from their memories. Everyone starred at my black-as-night wings as I fully expanded them. Being a fallen angel, I have a 13-foot wing-span; unlike my other angel brethren, because they have white-as-snow wings and an 11-foot wing-span. I flapped my wings and grinned as I shot 15-ft up into the air. I glanced down at the people below me, making sure that their eyes were still on me. Bringing my hands in front of me, palms open wide and turned towards the crowd of bodies underneath me.

Smiling, I felt my eyes turn white as I was transitioning into full angel form. Looking down at the humans, their eyes still wide in shock and disbelief from my earlier display of my wings slicing through my white gym shirt, caused by my rage at a human boy calling me weak. We fallen angels, most times, have short tempers. I sighed and felt my angelic magic creep from my hands into their memories, destroying the memory of my wings. When all was said and done, I slowly lowered my wings and felt them slide pointlessly into their place in between my shoulder blades. Dropping to the ground, I released the hold that my magic had built on the humans. I watched as all of them slowly crumpled to the ground walking to the girls' locker room I changed and grabbed my things. I would have my older brother, Lucifer tell the school that we were leaving town. Every time humans saw our wings or angelic magic, we left town as an extra precaution. Because I was only 14, Luc always hated the fact that I didn't have many friends, or a "normal" life. But it allowed us to stay on Earth rather than going into the depths of Hell again.

Luc and I were never born in Hell. Our parents followed Lucifer or the Devil as people call him on Earth, in the battle against God. I was only a few years old at the time, plus Luc was 5 and his name wasn't Lucifer (our parents changed his name from Gabriel to Lucifer, after the Devil) but when the angels "fell" and we were exiled to Hell our parents were told to bring us as well. We were traitors children, and were not wanted in his land; so we were sent to Hell. When Luc turned 8 he gained permission by the Devil himself to take me (and our Guardian Cassie) to live on the ground instead of in Hell were we had "caused nothing but trouble" living with humans was hard; and it was hard to stay in one place for long. But this is my life- and it has only just begun...


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

Thirty pairs of eyes gazed at me. I stared back at all of them in silent rage and sudden realization. My anger had bested me- again. I let my wings unfold and shook them out, enjoying the feel of them stretching. Now that the people in the school's gym saw what I was, I had to erase it from their memories. Everyone starred at my black-as-night wings as I fully expanded them. Being a fallen angel, I have a 13-foot wing-span; unlike my other angel brethren, because they have white-as-snow wings and an 11-foot wing-span. I flapped my wings and grinned as I shot 15-ft up into the air. I glanced down at the people below me, making sure that their eyes were still on me. Bringing my hands in front of me, palms open wide and turned towards the crowd of bodies underneath me.

Smiling, I felt my eyes turn white as I was transitioning into full angel form. Looking down at the humans, their eyes still wide in shock and disbelief from my earlier display of my wings slicing through my white gym shirt, caused by my rage at a human boy calling me weak. We fallen angels, most times, have short tempers. I sighed and felt my angelic magic creep from my hands into their memories, destroying the memory of my wings. When all was said and done, I slowly lowered my wings and felt them slide pointlessly into their place in between my shoulder blades. Dropping to the ground, I released the hold that my magic had built on the humans. I watched as all of them slowly crumpled to the ground walking to the girls' locker room I changed and grabbed my things. I would have my older brother, Lucifer tell the school that we were leaving town. Every time humans saw our wings or angelic magic, we left town as an extra precaution. Because I was only 14, Luc always hated the fact that I didn't have many friends, or a "normal" life. But it allowed us to stay on Earth rather than going into the depths of Hell again.

Luc and I were never born in Hell. Our parents followed Lucifer or the Devil as people call him on Earth, in the battle against God. I was only a few years old at the time, plus Luc was 5 and his name wasn't Lucifer (our parents changed his name from Gabriel to Lucifer, after the Devil) but when the angels "fell" and we were exiled to Hell our parents were told to bring us as well. We were traitors children, and were not wanted in his land; so we were sent to Hell. When Luc turned 8 he gained permission by the Devil himself to take me (and our Guardian Cassie) to live on the ground instead of in Hell were we had "caused nothing but trouble" living with humans was hard; and it was hard to stay in one place for long. But this is my life- and it has only just begun...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Slater started walking into the water, I hesitated. The rest of the guys were in the water up to their waists and were splashing each other. Creeping forward until my feet were covered in water, I sucked in a sharp breath; the water was cold. How could they be splashing each other with this cold water?

"Ivy, come on in! It's not that cold once you get used to it!" Mike yelled just as Slater grabbed his shoulders and dunked him, laughing. I sighed and bit my lip, walking over to the guys. The water reached a little past my stomach and I laughed as Cal, Eric, Adam, Mike, and Slater clapped and yelled "woo hoo". Then Slater exchanged a look with Adam, and they both started splashing me. I screamed in surprise as the cold water drenched me completely. Adam and Slater laughed as I glared at both of them.

"That was a stupid thing to do…" I said, jumping onto Adam and trying to get my hands around his shoulders.

"I'm being attacked!" Adam laughed, right before I pushed him under the water and let him up. Cal, Eric, and Mike were ganging up on Slater until they dunked him too. We were all laughing, until I was yanked under water. I resurfaced and coughed up water.

"Who did that?" I demanded, looking from Slater to Adam. Both of them looked over to Cal who was trying to keep a straight face. I launched myself at Cal, laughing. He squealed as I dunked him, and when he popped back up from beneath the water he said

"We should play Chicken!"

"Wait, chicken as in lying in the road chicken and wait for a car to come? I thought people did that when it was dark out?" I said confusedly, as the guys laughed.

"No, it's when you have teams of two people. One person has the other person on their shoulders, and they try to knock the other person off of their opponents' shoulders." Eric explained. I blushed, feeling stupid,

"Oh."

"Okay, so Eric's on my team. Mike can be on Adam's team, and then you're on Slater's team, Ivy." Cal said, climbing up onto Eric's shoulders.

"Up you go." Slater said, smirking as he lifted me up onto his shoulders. Adam got on Mike's shoulders and we faced each other.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Eric said, and I almost lost my balance as Slater stepped towards Cal and Eric. Cal laughed and grabbed my shoulder, trying to knock me off balance. I used all of my "human" force and pushed both of my hands into Cal's chest, sending him into the water. I gave a shout of victory, and felt hands try to push me again. I craned my neck to see Mike and Adam; Adam had a smirk on his face as he came back to try and push me off. Grabbing Adam's forearms as he came to push me off of Slater's shoulders, I pulled hard and laughed as Adams' face formed in shock. As he fell into the water, Slater let out a satisfied shout.

"I win!" I yelled as Cal, Eric, Adam and Mike laughed.

"Payback!" Mike and Adam said as they pulled me and Slater apart and dunked us both under the water. Slater and I popped up from the water and high-fived, laughing.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Cal asked. We all headed towards the beach and raced to the blanket that marked our spot. I got there first and grabbed my towel, wrapping it around me. Cal, Eric, and Adam grabbed their towels and sat down on the blanket, drying their hair with their towels. Sitting down on the blanket, I picked up my phone and saw that I had 4 new numbers in my contacts. Cal, Mike, Eric, and Adam's names attached to one of them. I laughed and looked at their grinning faces.

"Nice, guys." I said, checking the time. It was 2:50 p.m., hours since I had last eaten.

"Hey Cal. We should go get some pizza from Gino's." Adam said, putting his flip flops on. I stared at him, confused.

"What's pizza?" I asked. All of the guys looked at me, eyes wide with shock.

"You're kidding, right. Pizza is the greatest food on earth!" Cal said as he, Eric, Mike, and Slater jammed their flip-flops on and stood up.

"I've never had it before…" I said as Cal scooped me up and dragged me towards the boardwalk, the rest of the guys following behind, murmuring softly and laughing.

When Cal sat me down at a big table in "Gino's Pizzeria", the rest of the guys went up to the counter to order. About five minutes later they sat down, laying a thick white cardboard box in the middle of the table. Slater handed me a bottle of Coke, and I smelt a delightful aroma from inside the box. Adam opened the box and grabbed a slice of the "pizza", handing it to me on a white paper plate before doing the same for everyone else. I looked down at the cheesy, sauce topped, greasy thing they called pizza and took a tentative bite. My eyes opened wide as the delicious taste filled my mouth as I chewed.

"So…what do you think?" Cal asked, taking a bite of his own piece. I dropped my piece of pizza onto my plate and hugged him.

"It's amazing!" I exclaimed as everyone laughed. Cal smiled,

"Good." he said, taking another bite of his pizza. While we ate, they asked questions like how old are you, do you like Seaside so far, my taste in music, etc. In return, I asked some of my own questions. All of them were 16, a year older than me, and they had been friends since first grade. They liked some of the same movies, music and TV shows that I did; they also asked questions about Luc, like how old he was, what he looked like, and I laughed when Cal asked if he was cute. By the time we were done eating, talking, and laughing it was dark. I stood up and sighed,

"I gotta go guys. Coal needs to be fed and let out." Cal looked at me with sad eyes,

"Aw, don't go! Oh, I have an idea! You should meet us under the docks after you take care of Coal." He said in delight. Eric laughed as Cal, "discretely", punched Slater in the arm "Make sure my BFF gets home okay, than come to the docks with your radio." He demanded, looking at me. Slater laughed.

"Yes, sir." He said, standing up.

As Slater opened the back door for me, I chuckled.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys in a little bit, okay?" I said and Slater nodded bowing and walking towards his house to retrieve his radio I walked into the kitchen and saw that Coal hadn't moved from his place by the fridge. When he saw me he jumped up and ran over. Coal licked my hands and sniffed me over, smelling the ocean, the sand, and Gino's pizza.

I patted his head and walked over to his food bowl, filling it with the dog food from under the sink. He gobbled it greedily and lapped at his water bowl. As soon as he was done, I opened the back door and let him out to relieve himself. I checked my phone and found that I had a message- it was from Adam. 'Can you bring a couple of band aids? Cal hurt himself' was what it said. I shook my head and went to the medicine cabinet grabbing a few Band-Aids and then let Coal inside.

"Be a good boy." I muttered as I closed the door behind me and descended down the steps; running with my angelic speed, I raced towards the docks.

About a dozen feet away, I saw a small fire underneath the dock. Using my enhanced sight I saw that Cal, Eric, Slater, and Adam were gathered around it. I slowed to a human walk just as Cal spotted me.

"Ivy! You came!" he said, getting up and hugging me tightly. I nodded and held up the Band-Aids.

"Here." Eric took them and put them in his pocket.

"We found some band- aids on the boardwalk shop a few minutes ago, sorry." He said flashing an apologetic smile and putting his arm around Cal

"Mike's parents took him to some Aunt's house so he couldn't come." Adam said as Slater passed him something that looked like a deformed cigarette.

"More for us than." Cal laughed, sitting me down on a blanket near the fire. Adam raised the 'deformed cigarette' to his mouth and inhaled, passing it to Cal and exhaling a bitter smelling smoke. Cal giggled and did the same, passing it to the next person in the circle, which was me. I stared blankly at it and Cal smiled.

"It's pot. We call this a boagie. Don't worry it's not harmful." He said showing me how to hold it. I sighed and pressed it to my lips; mimicking Adam and Cal. I inhaled, than exhaled. I felt the sudden urge to laugh and I did, relishing in a wave of dizziness that overcame me.

"We have a natural, boys!" Cal exclaimed as I passed it to my right, to Slater. He took a few inhales and started cracking up, passing it to Eric.

"This time shot gun it to the person on your…left." He said inhaling and leaning towards Slater. Slater leaned over so that their mouths were about two inches away and Eric blew the smoke into Slater's mouth. Cal whispered something in my ear and I laughed. "Soon we'll be high as kites." He had said. Slater took the bogie and inhaled for a while, and then I glanced around. Slater was going to shot gun me, since I was to his left. Slater and I leaned towards each other, eyes locked. His mouth neared mine and he blew the smoke into my lungs. Cal smirked and looked to Eric. Both of them pushed Slater and me together, our mouths meeting in a quick kiss. I pulled back and blushed, seeing Slater chuckle in a stoned voice and fall backwards onto the blanket. I hesitantly took the boagie from him and shot gun Cal. Handing him the boagie so that they could shot gun Adam, I fell back into the blanket and looked at the sky. After Cal shot gun Adam and Adam shut-gun Eric, they all started howling.

"We should play truth or dare." Cal said, slowly I felt Slater sit up and laugh. Pulling me into a sitting position Cal looked at me and laughed. "Looks like Ivy is higher than the stars." He said and I started giggling. I could barely see straight and cracked up when Cal said "I've got the munchies." Eric smiled and got up, sitting next to Cal and then pulled him down over top of him on the sand. Cal's eyes turned yellow and his teeth pointed before he bit Eric's neck.

"What is he doing?" I asked, laughing. Slater smiled and pushed me gently onto the blanket as Adam came over.

"I've got her wrist…" Adam said, his eyes turning yellow and canine's lengthening. He grabbed my wrist and raised it to his mouth. Slater's eyes also turned yellow and his teeth sharpened as he leaned over me. I felt a sharp pain in my wrist and let out a gasp.

"What's going on-"I said as Slater leaned towards my neck.

"Just forget this." his melodic voice whispered -then it all went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gasping for breath, I sat up, awake. I looked around and saw the familiar shape of my room. Pulling back my blanket I looked down at myself. I was in my pajamas. How did I get in these? I thought 'how did I get home?'

Getting up from my bed, I padded over to my sink; I splashed cold water on my face and tried to remember how I got home. The last thing I remember is… I reached a hand to my lips. The last thing I remembered was Slater kissing me. It had been my first kiss. I gasped, there was a bandage on my neck and when I raised my hand to touch it, I discovered there was also a bandage on my wrist.

I walked into my room and started pulling the bandages off. Thanks to my fast angel healing, I knew that I wouldn't see any marks but I didn't like the bandages pulling at my skin. I found it lying on my nightstand, plugged in. I had 5 new messages. Opening the first text message I saw that it was from Cal.

'Did you get home okay?' it said, it was sent at 12:45 so I checked my 'Bleach' clock, and it was 1:30. There were similar messages from Eric, Adam, and Slater but Slater had sent me a different message at 1:00 saying 'Hope your cuts heal soon.' An uneasy feeling settled over me and I sat on my bed, pulling my knees to my chest. Two hours later, I fell asleep looking out my window- at Slater's house.

The next day I was shaken awake by Luc.

"Ivy! Come on, wake up, Ivy!" he said, voice almost a whine.

I opened my eyes and blinked the blurriness in my vision away, looking up at Luc's worried face. "Luc?" I said my voice a croak. Luc sighed in relief and hugged me tightly.

"You were so pale, Ivy. And when you wouldn't wake up- I thought you were dead." He said. I looked around and saw the sun pouring into my room.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, still half asleep.

"It's 2:30 in the afternoon." Luc said. I sat up in shock.

"What?" I said. Luc nodded and stood up.

"Some boys were here earlier, asking to talk to you. I told them that you were sleeping and they left." He said, and started stretching. I got the uneasy, nauseous feeling again and frowned. "I have to go to work now, I made your favorite food and it's cooling off downstairs. I love you." He said, leaning over and kissing my forehead. I nodded and smiled as he rushed down the stairs, opening the front door and slamming it behind him.

I stripped out of my pajamas and into a tank-top and short-shorts, brushing my hair and splashing water on my face. Padding barefoot downstairs, I saw Coal lying by the fridge, sleeping. I laughed, and turned my attention to the deep pan of Luc's homemade 3-cheese, mac-and-cheese. It smelt delicious. As I was about to grab a bowl to fill with mac-and-cheese the doorbell rang and Coal opened his eyes, jerking up and running to the door. I sighed and followed Coal, walking to the door. Opening the door, I saw Cal's cheery face.

"Hey, Ivy... How are you feeling?" he asked as I gestured for him to come in.

"I feel like crap, Cal. Want some?" I said, walking into the kitchen and pointing to the mac-n-cheese. Cal followed and sat down on a stool, Coal close on his heels.

"Sure, smells yummy." he said, smiling. I grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and a big serving spoon, scooping some mac-n-cheese into each bowl. Putting a fork in each one, I handed one t Cal and sat on the counter. We both took a forkful of mac-n-cheese at the same time.

"Oh my god...this is amazing." Cal squealed, eating another forkful as I laughed.

"Yeah, Luc's mac-n-cheese is always amazing." I said.

"Your brother made this? Okay, I'm definitely gonna marry your brother for his mac-n-cheese." he said, chuckling. Sitting in silence, we ate mac-n-cheese; the only sound was Coal's nails on the tiles as he paced between Cal and me.

"We were worried about you last night…you like, passed out on us." Cal said when he finished his mac-n-cheese.

"Is that how I got home? Did you guys take me home?" I asked, staring at my now empty bowl. Cal smiled lightly and said,

"Yeah, Slater carried you home and put you in bed." I tried to hide my embarrassment; Cal had just made it clear that Slater was the one that put me in my pajamas. I nodded and got off of the counter; taking Cal's empty bowl, and my own, putting them in the sink. I would wash them later.

"Cal…I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but why are you here again? Luc said that you guys were here earlier…" I said, looking at him.

"Well, earlier we wanted to make sure you were okay. And now, I came because I wanted to ask you something." he said, bowing his head nervously.

"What is it?" I asked, walking over to him.

"All of us…me, Eric, Adam, Mike, and Slater…wanted to know if you consider us…friends." Cal said, and I laughed.

"Yes Cal, I consider all of you my friends." My head started to hurt when I said 'all'; "and remember that you guys are my only friends here…and that I don't trust many people easily." I added. Cal smiled and shot out of his seat in a flash, wrapping his arms around me and squeezed me tightly.

"Cal….can't….breathe!" I gasped out, and he let go.

"Sorry." he said; then I heard my phone beep upstairs. Motioning for him to follow me, I went to my room.

"I love your room, sweetie." he said, sitting on my bed.

"Thanks…" I said, unplugging my phone from its charger and looking at it. 1 new message. I sat on the window seat and stretched across it, checking to see who it was from. It said that it was from an unknown number, 'I know what you are…' the message said; my eyes opened wide and my vision blurred as my phone clattered to the floor.

"Ivy! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Cal said, jumping off of my bed and rushing towards me. I nodded.

"I'm fine…just got a little dizzy." I said. Cal looked at me worriedly and bent down to pick my phone up. As he handed me my phone, I saw that a necklace had become UN tucked from his shirt. Before I could get a good look at it, he covered it with his shirt, tucking it away from my vision. Glancing at my phone, I saw that it was 4:00 p.m. and looked at Cal. He seemed focused on my nightstand.

"Oh my god! Is that a 'Bleach' clock? I love that anime! Who are your favorite characters?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"Well, I love Ichigo Kurosaki. Especially when he's in hollow form. Renji Abarai, cuz he's just plain sexy. Umm…oh and my favorite episode is when the 'white' hollow Ichigo battled Muramasa in episode 235… 'White' hollow Ichigo's laugh is really creepy…" I said, rambling.

"Omg, me too! But I like Ulquiorra and Byuakuya Kuchiki also." Cal said, laughing. Then his phone beeped. He took his phone out of his pocket and frowned, his fingers tapping the keys quickly as he stood up.

"I'm sorry, Ivy. I have to go." he said, hugging me goodbye and then walking down the stairs, and out the door.

A few hours later, I found myself trudging downstairs to the kitchen. My stomach had been growling nonstop for an hour, and I decided to heat up some more of Luc's mac-n-cheese. When I reached the kitchen, Coal was nowhere to be found and the back door was open. Seeing as Coal was a smart dog, I assumed that he had pawed the door open to go outside. Grabbing a microwave safe bowl, I scooped some mac-n-cheese into it and walked over to the microwave. Opening the microwave door, I placed the bowl inside and was about to shut it when I saw a reflection in the glass of the microwave's door. I shut the door microwave and turned around slowly, seeing someone standing outside the back door.

"Hello Ivy…" the girl said, smiling. I tried to stop them, but tears of happiness ran down my cheeks.

"Cassie…what are you doing here!" I said, running to embrace her. Cassie looked at me as I threw open the back door, making it wider, and caught me as I threw myself into her arms. "It's been a long-time-no-see, huh?" she said, hugging me back. Cassie is a half breed, which means she is half demon, half angel. She was also my guardian when I was little. Pulling back to look at her, I laughed. She looked exactly the same as when we were younger. Same hazel eyes, same blonde-streaked brown hair.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you since…I was five years old." I said, remembering the painful memory of the day she left Hell, the day she left me.

"Yeah, it's been too long. You're all grown up, and you're as beautiful as ever too." Cassie said. Then she frowned.

"What's wrong, Cass?" I said.

"The reason why I came here… I was re-assigned to be your guardian again." she said. I looked at her confused,

"But shouldn't you be happy? It can be like old times…" I said.

"I am happy, believe me I am… but what concerns me is that I wasn't assigned to you by an archangel I was assigned to you by Lucifer, the Devil." Cass said, biting her lip. My eyes widened in shock.

"What! Why!" I said, stepping back.

"He made it so that cannot tell you…but it's no biggie." she said. The Devil never did something like this, not even for himself. So why did he do it for me?

"So…I'm gonna be able to go to your school…" she said, trying to lighten the mood. I raised my eyebrows, because Cassie was now 26 but still looked like she was still 18.

"How? You're not a teenager." I said as I heard a bark from down the beach.

"I know. I'm going to be a teacher's aide." She said before looking out the glass door. We ran down the steps to see Coal sprinting towards us, a piece of paper clutched delicately in his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Coal skidded to a stop in front of me, he let the paper drop from his jaws. Picking up the slightly drooled on piece of paper, I opened it and noticed the handwriting right away. 'Can you hang with us tonight?' it said in Slater's scratchy handwriting. Right as I finished reading it, Cassie plucked the note from my hands and when she read it, she frowned.

"Who wants you to hang with them?" she asked, as she crumpled the note and tossed it into the sand.

I motioned for her to follow me into the kitchen, making sure Coal was inside before shutting the door. Watching Coal eat his dinner, I told Cassie everything. I told her about Cal, Slater, Adam, Eric, and Mike; I told her about how I met them. What they were like, and I even told her that we had smoked pot underneath the docks last night. The only thing that I didn't tell her was about the bandages and not remembering anything from after Slater and I had kissed.

"So they are your friends, right?" Cassie said, playing with a strand of her short hair. I nodded.

"Yes, they're my friends." I said, as Coal came over looking for some water. Getting up and grabbing his empty water bowl, I walked over to the sink and filled it with cold water.

"So I guess I'm going to be tagging along with you tonight. While you hang out with your friends, I'll be observing them." Cassie said, chuckling softly. Bending down to place Coal's water bowl on the floor, I replied,

"Guess so. But don't be like an adult. We're all just teenagers; we're going to have fun our way." Cassie nodded and sighed.

"You know we are much more than that, Ivy. Don't deny what gift we have been given. We are much more than teenagers…"she said. I looked at her and nodded.

"I know…" I whispered, picking up my phone and opened my contacts. Scrolling down to Slater's number, I selected it and texted him 'Were we going to hang out'.

"Who did you text?" Cassie asked, suspiciously.

"Slater… I'm asking him where were going to hang out." I said, getting up and walking to my room. Cassie followed silently and when we reached my room, she walked around examining it. I flopped down on the bay window seat as my phone dinged. Opening the new message I read it, 'under the docks, bring your bathing suit too.' it said. 'K and my cousin's visiting for a while so I'm going to have to bring her too.' I sent back.

"Where are we meeting them?" Cass asked, staring at my Black Veil Brides poster.

"Under the docks…and we've got to wear bathing suits too. I told them that you are my cousin so they won't question you too much. If you don't have any clothes with you then you're welcome to borrow some of mine." I said, getting up and walking over to my dresser.

"My clothes are already here…in the guest room down the hall. And I have to borrow one of your bathing suits, because I don't have one." she said, as my phone dinged again. Sighing, I opened the new message. 'Nah, we don't mind. Oh and by the way, Adam said to wear something sexy for him. Lmao. ' it said, and I burst out laughing and put my phone down. Looking through my dresser, I picked out a black bikini that had pink skulls on it and a pair of jean shorts, handing them to Cass.

"Here, wear this." I said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door, changing. Digging a little farther into my dresser, I pulled out a purple bikini with black hearts and daggers on it. I undressed quickly and finished pulling on my bikini as Cassie walked out of the bathroom, her clothes balled up in her hands.

"I'm going to go put these in my room…" she said, walking out of my room and down the hall. I nodded my head and put on a short, flowing black sundress over my bikini. Checking my Bleach clock for the time, I saw that it was 7:30 p.m. and strapped my black gladiator sandals on and grabbed my phone, heading to the guest room to get Cass.

About twenty-five minutes later we were on our way to the docks. Cassie walked beside me silently, listening to the sounds of people on the boardwalk, dogs barking, and car tires squealing on the roads. She scanned around, looking for anything 'dangerous'.

"You don't have to be so paranoid. We're on earth and we're much stronger than humans so you can relax." I said, seeing the little fire beneath the docks, indicating that Slater and the guys were already there. Cassie let herself relax a little but sighed.

"We're also not the only un human creatures on earth, Ivy. You need to remember that." she said, eyeing the fire and stopping suddenly.

"I can't remember something that I have no physical knowledge of… What's wrong Cass? It's just a fire, Slater and the guys are probably already there." I said, stopping next to her and looking her in the eyes, concerned. Cass just shook her head and let herself relax a little.

"Nothing, just getting ready to 'hang out' with some 'normal' teenagers..." she said, laughing slightly. Shrugging my shoulders I led her closer to the fire, where we could hear mocking laughter. I ran towards Cal and jumped on his back, putting my arms around his neck playfully.

"Hey Cal, hope were not too late." I said as Cal turned his head to see who had just jumped on him.

"Ivy! You're not too late…" he said in a fake, hurt voice, pouting.

"Aw…I'm sorry, Cal. How can I ever make it up to you?" I said, playing along.

"Hmm… you could go and cling on someone else's body?" he said, chuckling. I hopped down from Cal's back and grimaced,

"Nope, I'm good." I said. Looking at Cassie, I saw that she was busy observing everyone.

"Guys, this is my cousin Cassie. Cass this is Slater, Cal, Eric, Adam and Mike." I said, pointing to each person. All of the guys gave Cassie a smile, wave, or both.

"How was your Aunt's last night?" I said, looking at Mike.

"It was horrible, my parents made me wear a suit." he said, and we all started laughing…except for Cassie. Sitting down next to Cal, I motioned for Cassie to sit across from me, in between Adam and Mike. She complied and gave them both a gentle smile as she sat down.

An hour later we were all giggling as we passed the boagie around. Even Cassie, after some coaxing from Adam, took her turn.

"Hey, Ivy didn't pass out this time. Good job!" Cal squealed, enveloping me in a lopsided hug that sent us crashing to the sand.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, Cal." I said, sitting upright again. I smiled when I saw Cassie lying next to Adam as they talked in hushed, giggling tones.

"Hey Ivy… Can I talk to you for a minute?" Slater said, standing up and offering me his hand. I nodded and took his hand as he pulled me to my feet. Leading me over to stand on top of a sand dune, he sat down and motioned for me to do so. I sat, but needed his help to keep from falling down the sand dune. Laughing, I looked at him, my vision a little blurry from the pot.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, my voice sounding warped. Slater looked at me and his fingers brushed my neck absentmindedly.

My eyes were filled with flash backs, their eyes were yellow, teeth sharp. I felt myself slipping down the sand dune, only to be caught by strong arms…Slater's arms. I let out a hushed scream and the flashbacks faded, leaving me struggling in Slater's arms.

"Ivy! Ivy, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, as I tried to push him away.

"Let go of me. Let go…" I said, overcome with fear. Slater let go and I slid down the sand dune, with Slater walking down after me. I stood up and put my hand out in front of me.

"Don't…don't come any closer. I know…I know what you are. I know what you did to me!" I said, eyes narrowing. I didn't give Slater a chance to reply, as I ran back to where I had left Cassie; in the hands of those monsters.

"Cassie! Cassie! Get up, were leaving. Now!" I said as I hauled her to her feet and almost lost my balance. Cassie pouted,

"Why… I was having a good time." She whined, standing upright and looking at me, confused.

"What's wrong, Ivy?" Cal said, standing up and draping his arm around my shoulders. I pushed him away and stepped back, not seeing him as my friend…seeing him as the monster he truly was.

"She knows, guys…I don't know how a human remembered it…but she did." Slater said eyes yellow. I felt the tension in the air as Cal, Mike, Eric, and Adam stiffened. Before I could react, all of them had surrounded Cassie and me, all of their eyes yellowing and canines lengthening.

"This should help you to forget…" Adam said as he took a handful of my hair and threw me to the ground, pinning me. I couldn't see her, but I heard something heavy drop into the sand next to me and I assumed that it was Cass, someone pinning her too. I tried to struggle, using all of my angelic strength, but nothing worked. Adam was too strong and as he bent his forehead to touch mine, I shivered at his skin…it was cold, corpse like.

When I saw Ivy's eyes go wide and blank as Adam erased her memory again, I bowed my head. I didn't want it to be this way, but she knew…somehow she knew what I, Cal, Adam, Eric, and Mike were. We had done everything to ensure that she wouldn't know what we were. All of the guys, including me, liked Ivy. There was something about her… something that called to us. And for me the other night, it was her blood.

"Almost done…" Adam said as Ivy closed her eyes and blacked out. I nodded and he moved on to Ivy's cousin, Cassie. As he erased her memory, I looked at Cal.

"Do you have any idea how Ivy found out…how she knew?" I asked him, sitting next to him. Cal shook his head,

"No. I don't know how she found out, but I bet it has something to do with this…" he said, pulling Cassie's wrist and turning it over, revealing a tattoo of a pair of wings with horns over it. I narrowed my eyes and looked over to Ivy. Standing up, I walked over to her unconscious body, picking up her wrist and turning it over. I saw a tattoo different from Cassie's; it was a tattoo of a pair of horns, a pair of wings, and a tail with a pointed end. And as I motioned for Cal to look at it, Adam came over.

"It's all done, Slater. They won't remember a thing." he said, and when Cal saw the tattoo on Ivy's wrist, he shrugged.

"I don't know what either of them means, sorry Slater." Cal said as Eric put his arm around Cal and kissed his cheek.

"I think it's time we call it a night, huh Slater." he said and I nodded, watching them turn and leave, Mike following close behind.

"Here, we should get them home before Ivy's brother gets off of work." Adam said, picking up Cassie.

"Yeah..." I said, as I carefully picked Ivy up.

As Adam and I used our in human speed to get us to Ivy's house, I felt Ivy curl against me. I smiled and slowed down when we reached the overhang underneath Ivy's window.

"So this is how you left her the note? Creep in through her window? That's old school, bro." Adam said, laughing. I shrugged and jumped upwards, landing quietly on the overhang that was at least ten feet off the ground. Seeing Adam jump up beside me, I listened for the sound of anyone inside Ivy's house. Hearing nothing but silence and Coal's deep sleep breathing, I opened Ivy's window and climbed inside. Laying Ivy on her bed, Adam climbed through her window and headed towards the guest bedroom were we presumed Cassie was staying. I sat down on Ivy's bed just as Adam came back in.

"Don't stay long okay?" he said before jumping out the window and heading home. I chuckled and looked at Ivy. She looked so peaceful lying there, almost like an angel. I felt my canine teeth lengthen and cursed under my breath. I was hungry again. Before I knew what I was doing, my hand brushed Ivy's hair away from her slender neck. My eyes turned yellow as I bent over by Ivy's neck.

"Forgive me, Ivy…" I whispered before sinking my fangs into her neck.

Groaning, I savored the taste of Ivy's blood. It was so pure, so light, and so delicious. Taking only what I needed, I took one more sip and forced myself to pull away. Licking the two puncture wounds that my fangs had left, healing them, I looked at her serene face and fought back the urge to kiss her. Turning away, I licked the blood from my lips and pulled her shoes off before covering her with her bedspread.

"Sweet dreams…" I whispered before jumping out of her window, shutting the window behind me. Hopping off of the overhang, I took a few strides before jumping onto the side of my house and crawling through my own window. Once inside, I striped out of my clothes and showered, washing the scent of Ivy's delicious blood away. After the hot water had fogged up my bathroom and turned my skin a reddish color, I stepped out and dried myself off. Pulling my boxers on, I picked up my phone. Dialing my fathers' number, I put the phone to my ear and waited.

"I was wondering when you would call…" he said as he picked up.

"Yeah, sorry it's a little late." I said, sitting on my bed.

"How is Ivy?" he said, and I stiffened. I hadn't told him about Ivy.

"She's fine… how did you know what her name is?" I asked, trying not to let my voice waver in surprise. I heard my father chuckle on the other end before he replied.

"Why she is quite popular down here. Her parents are powerful people, Slater. That means she possesses great power, and from what I've heard, great beauty. Do not let that get in the way of your job, my son. If it does He will most likely kill us all…" he said, his voice rising slightly in authority.

"I did not know that, father. But I will not let you or my brothers down…I promised on my warriors oath that I would protect her with my life. And I will uphold that oath." I said. My father uttered words of praise and then said goodbye, hanging up. I put my phone on the table next to my bed and frowned. I would have to have a talk to Ivy, as soon as possible. And I would need to make sure that she is The One.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As I opened my eyes in the bright morning light, I saw Cassie sitting in my bay window reading a book. I sat up and smiled when I saw Coal lying at my feet. I petted his head and looked to Cassie.

"What'cha reading?" I asked, and she looked at me and smiled, holding up the cover. I laughed.

"Seriously? You're reading Twilight…wow. I thought you'd be into Dante's Inferno." I joked, pushing Coal off of the bed and pulling my blankets off. I raised my eyebrows at the fact that I was still dressed.

"It's a good book…" Cassie said, marking her place with a bookmark and setting it beside her. She motioned towards my clothes from last night,

"When we got home last night you fell asleep on your bed, and I didn't feel like waking you up so you could change…" she said, and I nodded.

"Thanks. So what do you think of them?" I asked nervously. Cassie pondered an answer for a moment.

"They seem nice…different, but nice." she said. I smiled and stood up, stretching.

"Let's go eat…I have something to discuss with you and Luc…" she said, a dark look on her face. I nodded hesitantly and followed her downstairs to the kitchen, where Luc was already putting scrambled eggs and bacon on plates.

"Smells delicious!" I said, opening the fridge for the carton of orange juice. Luc turned around and smiled.

"I see Cass finally got you to wake up." He said, finishing putting breakfast on the plates and grabbing three glasses for the orange juice.

I shot him a playful glare and shut the fridge, walking over to the table with the carton of orange juice in hand. As Cass and Luc sat down, I poured all of us orange juice. After putting the carton back in the fridge, I sat down next to Luc.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Luc asked as I took a huge mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"I got a message from Gabriel. He said that your father requests you both to visit for a few days…and they won't take no for an answer." She said, frowning. I coughed, almost choking on my scrambled eggs. We were being summoned to go back to Hell. I swallowed my food and looked to Luc, seeing the hatred on his features. Luc hated our father, I didn't know why but he just did. And I knew the last thing Luc wanted to do was bring me back to Hell, now that I was all grown up… now that I was no longer a little child.

"When did he request we go?" Luc asked in a stern voice, his hands clenched into fists. Cassie met his eyes.

"Tonight, because there will be a welcoming banquet. I, along with several other guardians will accompany you everywhere. To keep you both safe during your stay." she said. I grimaced and bowed my head.

"Luc…you knew we'd have to go back sometime. You knew that they'd never let us stay on earth unless we visited…" I said, finishing my breakfast and hugging him.

"I'll start packing." I said, but was stopped by Cassie.

"You will not need your human clothes, Ivy. They are already prepared for you both." she said. I nodded and looked to her empty plate, she must have eaten quickly. Luc finished his breakfast and got up.

"Ivy, can you wash the dishes for me? I have to go take care of some things before we leave tonight…" he said.

"No problem. I got it." I said, gathering the dishes and walking over to the sink. I saw Luc smile before he walked out the door and chuckled. As I washed the dishes, I thought about what I would tell Slater and the guys, because I wouldn't be here for a few days.

"You might want to talk to them soon…" Cassie said, voice sounding different…sounding like she was hiding something. I nodded and started drying the freshly washed, deciding not to ask. Putting the dishes and the glasses away, I walked upstairs to my room and took a shower. When I was done with my shower, I dressed in a dark purple tank top and jean shorts put on my flip-flops. I straightened my hair and grabbed my phone, walking downstairs. I listened for Cassie and when I heard nothing, slipped silently out the back door. Quickly walking behind the houses, including Slater's house, I made my way to the CVS. As I walked through the aisles, I sent a text to Cal.

'Tell the rest of the guys that I'm not gonna be around for the next couple of days. Luc's taking me on a sudden road trip.' I said via text, stopping in the candy aisle and observing the many different kinds. I reached for a box of 'Sour Gummy Worms' as my phone beeped. I opened the text and read it. "Ok. Have fun. " he replied. I sighed frustrate. ; If only he knew where this 'road trip' was going. Taking the box of gummy worms, I walked up to the counter and paid for them. As I walked out of the store, towards my house, I saw Cassie running towards me.

"Ivy! Gabriel just contacted me again. He said we need to go sooner than expected…we have to leave within the hour. I called Luc and he's on his way back to the house." she said when she reached me. I stuffed my phone in my back pocket as she grabbed my arm and started running towards the house.

When we reached the front of the house, Luc was already pulling in the driveway.

"Why the sudden request to go now?" he said as he got out, it was clear that he was outraged. I shrugged my shoulders and looked to Cassie for an answer. She looked to me and shook her head, walking into the house. Luc and I followed and shut the door as Cassie led us to the basement. As I looked around the basement, I gasped. It was covered in strange symbols drawn in black sand and blood. It was a portal to Hell.

"You put a portal to Hell in our freaking basement!" I said, looking at Luc. Luc glared at me and motioned to Cassie.

"She did, not me. Believe me it was not one of my choices." he said, as Cassie let her wings out and shook them out.

"Luc, have your wings out. Ivy, keep your wings in and keep your head down, don't speak until spoken too, okay?" Cassie instructed, and started chanting something. Luc did as he was told and his wings tore through the back of his shirt. I frowned, why did they get to stretch their wings but not me? Luc's wings were a light gray and Cassie's wings were a fawn color, and I ached to stretch my own but complied to Cass's instructions and did not. I flinched as a white hot light filled the room and a wrought iron gate emerged from it.

"Get ready. Remember what I said, and stay close." Cassie said as the gate opened. I looked to Luc and he took my hand protectively, knowing that this would be the first time that I would be in Hell in 10 years.

"Let's go…" Cassie said, and we all stepped through the gates that led to Hell.

As we landed safely on the black grass of Hell, I felt Luc stiffen. I was keeping my head down like Cassie had instructed me, but wanted so desperately to look up at Luc. I heard people approaching and as the air buzzed with tension, I knew it was the guards. They were stationed every couple hundred feet in Hell and when something, or someone strange came to Hell, they reacted with force.

"Ah, Guardian Cassandra…You have returned with guests?" I heard a rough male voice say, addressing Cassie with her full name.

"Yes, Steven. I am back, and I have indeed brought guests. Lucifer Winchester and his younger sister Ivy." She replied back, and I caught a flash of her hand as she gestured to us. Without thinking, I looked up against Cassie's orders and saw the guard. He was an older man of about 35-40, with short curly blonde hair and grey eyes. The man gave me a big smile.

"Hello there, Miss Ivy." He said, and Cassie flashed me a look of warning.

"Hello, Sir." I said quietly, putting my head back down and looking at the black grass surrounding my feet.

"If you don't mind, Steven. I would like to move things along. We are on a very busy schedule." Cassie said, looking towards Luc and I.

"Of course. Let them be on their way." the man, Steven, said and motioned to the other guard behind him. I heard the other men step back and form a line on either side of us, making a clear path for us to go. Luc squeezed my hand, and we followed Cassie to our parents' house.

"Luc." I said as we stood in front of our parents' mansion. Our father worked for Morning Star (the devil) and we were a very wealthy family here…in Hell. Luc looked to me.

"It'll be okay…I promise." he said, and Cassie knocked on the door.

"How may I help you?" said a friendly voice as they opened the door. It was a woman dressed in servants' clothes, a very kind looking woman with auburn hair and warm brown eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw us and she kneeled before us.

"Master Luc…Miss Ivy. Forgive me for not recognizing you." The woman said and I was taken aback by memories of this woman. Memories of her playing with me, feeding me as an infant, and singing me to sleep.

"Skye….please don't be so formal. Call me Ivy, please… I've missed you." I said, kneeling in front of her and hugging her. She smiled and hugged me back.

"I'm sorry dear. And I've missed you too." she said and we stood up. Cassie smiled and looked to Luc,

"Miss Skye, I am sorry to take you away from your time with Ivy, but we are on a tight schedule and Lord Winchester wishes to see these too as soon as possible." Cass said, and we were ushered inside.

"He is in his office, Guardian Cassandra. But I do believe that he is meeting with some young gentlemen, sent by His Majesty, at the moment. I can show you to the waiting room outside of his office if you'd like?" Skye said. Cassie smiled and nodded in appreciation and followed Skye as she took my hand and led us all to the 'waiting room'. Walking through the hallways of my old house, I remembered small childhood memories. Skye and I playing hide and seek when I was 3, helping her bring food to my mother when my mother was sick, and many others.

"Here we are." Skye said, and we saw five plush chairs lining the wall beside double doors.

"Thank you Skye." Cassie said, dismissing her and sitting in one of the chairs. I sat next to her and Luc sat next to me, his features poised in concentration. He pulled his wings in and so did Cassie, as the doors opened. I kept my head down as instructed earlier and watched as the feet of six people walked past. All of them wearing the combat boots worn by The King's elite group of warriors. I knew The King's group of warriors well, because my father was very friendly with them when I was younger.

"You may come in now…" said a familiar voice. I looked at Luc and saw an angered look on his features as he stared past me to where the six people had disappeared. Cassie tapped Luc's arm and we all stood up, walking into my fathers' office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Ivy! Lucifer! Oh how I've missed you both. Come give your old father a hug." He said, smiling brightly. I hesitated and looked at my father. He looked exactly the same as when I was last here, 12 years ago. He still had his black hair and moustache, his same grey-blue eyes and same scratchy voice.

"Hello, papa." I said, hugging him. He hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.

"It's been too long, my dear. You've taken good care of her, Lucifer." My father said, looking to Luc and walking over to him.

"She is my younger sister." Luc said as he smiled softly at our father.

"You have grown to be a capable, strong young man, Lucifer. I have missed you as well." he said, hugging Luc the way only a father would hug his son.

"Lord Winchester, I have the latest news from Gabriel…" Cassie said, bowing. My father let Luc go and nodded.

"My superior has recently informed me that His Majesty wishes for Ivy and Luc to stay at his palace. It will only be for the duration of their stay and His Majesty said that it would be safer for the out coming." Cassie said in her guardian voice. I looked to my father with wide, fearful eyes. Surely he would not agree to this. What would Morning Star need us to stay at his palace for? And what was this 'out coming'?

"As His Majesty wishes. Ivy, Lucifer. Have the maids dress you both in something proper. And have them get rid of your earth bound, human clothes. And Guardian Cassandra, I trust that you will be accompanying them as well?" he said. Cassie nodded.

"Yes, Sir. I was also requested to stay with them, for help with the preparations." she said. My father smiled and whistled, two servants walking through the door. One male, one female. I saw that the female of the two was Skye and smiled.

"Skye, Ren. You will be accompanying Ivy and Lucifer to His Majesty's palace. Please see to it that they dress in proper clothes. I'm counting on you two." He said, smiling lightly. Skye and the male, Ren, nodded and murmured 'yes sir' in unison. Luc started to protest but Cassie's look silenced him.

"Come now, Miss Ivy. Let's get you into something more suitable, shall we?" Skye said, taking my hand and leading me out of my fathers' office. I glanced at Luc to see him being led out of the room by Ren, before following Skye as she led me to a heavily decorated room. I looked around and saw a vanity, bathroom, and a big dressing chest.

"Ivy, dear. You would look lovely in this gown." Skye said, opening the chest and pulling out a purple and silver ball gown. It had a corseted bodice with silver vines around it and vines at the hem.

"It is pretty…but I haven't worn a dress like this since I was little. So I'm afraid that I'll trip on the hem or something…" I said. Skye smiled and motioned for me to undress.

"You'll be fine, dear. Trust me." she said. I sighed and turned around, undressing. Skye placed the gown in my hands and I pulled it on.

"Okay, now this might hurt a teensy bit…" she said as she pulled at the strings in the back of the dress, making the corset tighter and pushing my chest up and my stomach in. I gasped for breath and she quickly tied the corset strings.

"There we go…see, you look beautiful, Ivy." Skye said. I turned around to stand in front of the big, full body mirror to examine myself. I reveled in shock. It made me look like I had a thin waist, curvy hips and a full, luminous chest. I smiled brightly and looked to Skye.

"I told you that you'd look beautiful. Now…what shall I do with your hair? Perhaps we should put it up?" she said, leading me over to the vanity. I sat down and she took out a brush, stroking my hair into a tight bun, keeping all of my hair from my neck. She pinned the bun in place with a jeweled clip and let a few strands from my bangs fall over my face.

"Almost done…" she said and began using mascara for my lashes, putting kohl (eye liner) around on my eyes and blush on my cheeks. Skye stepped back and smiled brightly.

"There, it's perfect." she said. I looked at my face in the mirror and smiled, I looked like a beautiful princess.

"Thank you Skye…" I said as I hugged her. I heard a knock at the door and I stiffened.

"I believe it's time to go, Ivy." Skye said, tying a black cloak around my neck and pulling the hood up. She put on her own cloak and opened the door for me. As I walked out of the room into the hallway, I saw four guards.

"Hello miss my name is Carter, we have a carriage waiting outside for you. Your brother will be accompanying you later, at the palace." One of the guards said. He had a blonde buzz cut and hazel eyes. I nodded my thanks and they led me and Skye down to the carriage.

As Skye and I stepped outside my fathers' house towards the carriage, I saw a boy a little older than me leaning against the carriages side. He was clothed in a warriors gear, combat boots, loose pants and black t-shirt. I looked at him from far away and saw his clear-blue eyes and medium length black hair with silver streaks. When he saw me and Skye he stood up straight and smiled.

"Hello, Madam Ivy. Miss Skye." He said in the most seductive sounding voice I had ever heard. My body twitched and as Skye got into the carriage, I stopped and looked at him close up. He was beautiful, flawless.

"Madam Ivy, my name is Nathaniel, but most people call me Nate. I am 17 years old and have been selected to guard you on your way to His Majesty's palace." he said, bowing.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Nate." I said as he stood up from his bow. Nate smirked and grabbed my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine…" he said as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it, his piercing eyes never leaving mine. I blushed as his warm lips left my hand and turned around to step up into the carriage. I almost screamed as his hands wrapped around my waist from behind and lifted me up into the carriage.

"Up you go…..Ivy." he said, letting his hands linger around me a little too long. I wanted to fall back into his arms and melt, but I took a shaky step forward and sat in the carriage next to Skye. Nate closed the door to the carriage and I heard him shout something to the driver. I almost fell forward as the carriage gave a lurch and we began the short ride to Morning Star's palace.

"Remember to never let her out of your sight, Slater. She needs to be protected until I out her. She will know that she is different when she gets here, but make her feel special." the man said to me. I sighed.

"Of course, Sir." I said. He smiled and nodded his head.

"In the meantime, I have assigned someone to be her escort." He said.

"May I ask her escorts' name, Sir…?" I said curiously.

"Nathaniel Shaw. I do believe that he is one of your friends' older brothers…" he said. I nodded, trying to hide my distaste at the mention of Nate.

"Well, she should be here any minute now… Go and check on the preparations." He said, dismissing me. I bowed and walked out of the room, curious to see the girl that Morning Star had assigned me, Cal, Eric, Mike, and Adam to protect.

Stepping out of the carriage with Skye, I looked up at Morning Star's palace. It was big, looming, and strangely beautiful, in a gothic way.

"I am to escort you to where you will be staying…" Nate said, smirking. I stiffened and held my head so that the hood of my cloak still hid my face. I looked around for Skye and saw a group of maids leading her away from me, probably to the maids' quarters, I thought. The driver pulled the carriage away and Nate held out his hand.

"My lady…" he said, grinning. I paid him no attention as I walked towards the palace, my long dress and cloak billowing behind me. I heard the heavy thud of Nate's combat boots as he followed me. I stopped in front of the big double doors and Nate linked his arm in mine.

"Welcome to His Majesty's palace, Ivy." he said, opening the door with his other hand. We walked inside and Nate led me up several flights of stairs to a hallway with several guards lining either side of the walls. As Nate led me past them, I kept my head low, my hood shielding my face.

"Here we are…" Nate said, opening a tall gold-trimmed white door, leading me through. I gasped at the spacious room; it had a big black and crimson canopied bed in the middle with a large, fully stocked walk-in closet, a huge bathroom and a vanity.

"You should be comfortable here. His Majesty will see you at dinner and I will come to escort you…until then." Nate said, running his hand up my arm and reaching up to caress my cheek. My body reacted by leaning into his touch and sighing, but it wasn't enough. My body wanted more, I wanted more; I wanted to be held by those strong arms and feel his soft touch… I jerked away from him and he smirked. What was happening to me? I was thinking like some lovesick idiot.

"What's wrong, Ivy…" he said, wrapping his arms around me and bending down by my cloaked face since he was at least 3 inches taller than me. I reacted quickly, putting my hands against his chest and shoving him away from me.

"Leave…now!" I said, turning away from him and taking a deep breath. I sensed him linger for a moment more and leave the room. I crumpled to my knees and looked at my hands, they were shaking. I stood up and pulled off my cloak, tossing it onto the edge of the bed to see myself in the full-bodied mirror across from me. I was blushing and panting, trying to catch my breath. I took a deep breath and put my ear to the door, listening for any guards or Nate. I didn't hear anyone, but so nobody saw me at all I put my cloak on and closed my eyes. Murmuring a phrase in Latin, I felt my magic warm my body and opened my eyes. Looking at my hands, I smiled…it had worked. I had made myself invisible. Walking to the door, I listened again and in the blink of an eye, opened and closed the door quietly, leaving me standing in the hallway. I looked around and saw the guards at the end of the hall, standing as stiff as statues. I smiled and kept silent as I made my way down the hall. Exploring the palace on my own, safely because nobody could see me, was exhilarating. Then I came to a pair of majestic, double-doors. My curiosity got the best of me; I quickly and quietly opened the door and walked in, closing them as quick and as silent as I had opened them.

I almost gasped aloud as I surveyed the large room. It was His Majesty's gathering hall. I walked quietly over to the black and red throne chairs and marveled at the designs. It was black wood carved with slashes of red and gold… His Majesty's colors. I felt the urge to sit in one of the beautifully decorated throne chairs, but knew that if I did someone would know I was in here. I didn't hear him coming…well, you don't when you're not on your guard.

"What do we have here? Nobody is allowed here unless His Majesty allows..." an oddly familiar voice said, grabbing my arm. I gasped in shock; this person could see me, even though I had made myself invisible. I bowed my head so that whoever it was, they would not see my face, and tried to pull my arm away.

"I am deeply sorry sir, it won't happen again." I said, and the man let go of my arm.

"Very well… go then." the man said, a hint of stupor in his voice. I wasted no time leaving, walking quickly to the double doors from which I had entered. Running hurriedly to my room, I almost knocked into Skye. She had been standing inside my room, waiting for me. I closed the door behind me and made myself visible.

"Miss Ivy, I thought you'd have snuck out by now to explore." She said, chuckling. I nodded and discarded my cloak.

"Yes. I wanted to gain my bearings. And maybe explore a bit too." I said, smiling. Skye walked over to the big dressing chest and started looking through it.

"What color would you like to wear to the welcoming banquet?" she asked. I kneeled beside her and started going through the chest, looking at all of the brightly colored gowns. I stopped when a darker colored gown caught my eye and, pulling it carefully from the chest, I stood up to examine it. It was a dark red, almost maroon, with black lace and a corseted top. It was beautiful.

"That one, Miss Ivy?" Skye said smiling. I nodded and turned around so that Skye could help me with the ties at the back of the dress that I was currently wearing. After I shook of the current dress, Skye helped me into the dark red one. As she laced up the corseted top, I thought about Luc. I hadn't seen him since this morning and I was kind of worried about him. He was notorious for angering His Majesty, and I didn't want him to get in any more trouble.

"All done, Miss Ivy. Shall I do your hair and perhaps help you with your makeup?" Skye asked when she had finished lacing up my dress.

"I would like that…" I said, smiling and sitting down on the vanity chair. Skye smiled and set to work, pulling my hair this way and that. It was about twenty minutes later that she allowed me to turn around and have a look at what she had done to my hair. When I saw my hair, I gasped. Skye had made my pin straight hair into a beautiful arrangement of corkscrew curls, and even though she had pulled it up and piled it on top of my head, it looked amazing.

"Do you like it?" she asked. I nodded feverously and smiled.

"I love it." I exclaimed, turning to hug her. I embraced her and she chuckled.

"Looks like you don't need any makeup tonight, dearie. You look beautiful enough without it." She said. I sighed.

"Ok, what time is it anyway?" I asked, looking around for a clock. Skye looked at the clock on my bedside table and her brows furrowed.

"It's time to get going to the banquet hall…" she said, picking up yet another of my cloaks. This one was black with a maroon clasp. She put it on me and gently put the hood over my head.

"Now, Ivy. I am only allowed as far as the doors to the banquet hall, so you must be brave and have fun without me." She said, taking my hand and leading me down the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

As the guards pushed the doors open, I braced myself for what was ahead. The banquet hall was the room that I had explored earlier and as I walked inside it had been transformed into a room full of people. I stood on my tip toes, and even with heels on, I couldn't spot Luc. I frowned and my worry grew.

"Madam Ivy. Please come this way, His Majesty would like to speak to you." said a voice to my right, it was a guard. I bowed my head so that they didn't see my face as Cassie had told me earlier, and followed him to a room behind the throne chairs.

"May I ask what His Majesty would like to speak to me about?" I asked, stepping into the room. The guard bowed and looked past my shoulder, which I soon did too. My eyes widened. Sitting on a black sofa, was a man. His hair was black and his eyes…his eyes were emerald. I felt like I was looking into my own eyes, but instead of my lighter eyes, his were a darker shade.

"My dear Ivy…How much you have grown." The man said, standing up. I stepped back slightly and he advanced.

"Do you not remember me?" the man said, sounding sad.

"I am sorry Your Majesty…I have not been here since I was a child." I said, bowing. He chuckled and walked over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him; he was at least a foot taller than my five-foot-four-inches.

"Ah, that's right. I had Richard erase you memory when you went to stay with them…" he sighed. I stiffened; Richard was my father's name.

"My father did what?" I asked, stepping away from him. He frowned.

"Richard Winchester is not your real father, Ivy…" he said. I looked at him in shock.

"Yes he is." I said persistently.

"No, he is not. I am." He said, and I felt the world above me turn. As my body slid towards the floor, someone caught me. I didn't know if it was the guard, or if it was 'Satan', I didn't care.

"Whoa…take it easy, Ivy." Someone said, lowering me to my knees. I felt my body shake slightly and looked up at who was holding me.

"How…" I said, voice trembling. He looked at me and put a hand to my forehead.

"I'll show you… everything I made you forget…" Satan said and his hand became cold. I felt his magic seep into my mind and unlock something. My eyes went wide as visions flitted through my brain. When I felt his magic disappear from my mind, he gently pulled me to my feet.

"You are my child, Ivy. I erased all memory that I was your father from you when you were little and sent you to live with my brother, Richard Winchester. And now that you are of age, and no longer need as much protection, I have restored them." He said. I stood up straight. He was right. He was my father, and when I was little he did erase my memories because he wanted me to be safe. If someone knew that he had had a child…I would have been executed on the spot.

"So then…Richard is my Uncle? And Luc is my cousin…" I said, putting the pieces together. He nodded and took my hand.

"It's time to announce that you are the rightful princess…" he said. I nodded and he led me towards the doors out to the banquet hall. The guard opened the doors and we walked out, everyone staring at me like I was an alien. When they saw Satan, my real father, they all averted their eyes and some even bowed their heads.

"Listen up everyone! I have something to tell you." He said, and everyone in the room looked to us. I was glad that none of them could see my face because of my hood, and my hand clenched nervously.

"This young lady standing next to me…is my daughter." He said, and a crowd of gasps and whispers of outrage were heard.

"You don't have a child! You have no proof!" said a noble from the crowd. Satan motioned for me to remove my cloak and I did, hesitantly. I let my cloak drift to the floor and looked out at the crowd. Looks of shock and amazement flew through the peoples' faces and I saw Luc and 'Uncle' Richard smiling at me sadly.

"Her eyes! She is His Majesty's daughter, no one else in the kingdom has those color eyes." I heard someone say. A light bulb went off in my head, because I had always wondered why Luc's and Uncle Richards eyes were different than mine.

"Ivy is my daughter and if you need more proof, I shall give you it. Ivy, open your wings." My father said, and his jet black wings shot from his back. I felt my wings unfurl and expand, stretching.

"Only those of my blood have black wings, as all of you know. Ivy is my daughter, she is your Princess." he said. I looked out at the crowd and frowned slightly, Nate was walking through the crowd…straight towards me.

"That is all, I expect you to treat my daughter with the kindness you treat me with." My father said and pulled his wings in, turning to me. I pulled my wings in too and he hugged me.

"I have assigned you a personal guard, I'm sure you have met him already." He said as Nate walked up next to me. Nate bowed and I saw that he was wearing a finely tailored suit.

"Your Majesty…Princess." He said, and smiled at me.

"Ah, here he is. I'm counting on you and your team to protect her, Nathaniel. You two have a good time ok?" my father said, and hugged me once more before walking over to a group of nobles. Nate looked at me and smiled.

"You look sexy, Princess." He said, and grabbed my hand. I tried to pull my hand away but his grip just tightened.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him. Nate laughed.

"I'm taking you to see my team…well your team, of guards." He said, and led me to a big lounge room. When I walked into the room, my eyes couldn't believe who they saw.

"Ivy? Why are you here?" said a chorus of shocked voices as they all stood up. My eyes widened and I looked at the familiar faces of Cal, Eric, Adam, and Slater.

"W…what are 'you' doing here?" I said, and Nate chuckled.

"Nate…what is she doing here…" Slater demanded, and they all looked at Nate.

"She has just had her memories restored by His Majesty, and she is the heir to the throne. Ivy is the Princess." Nate smirked. I watched as Cal, Eric, Adam, and Slater eyes widened before they dropped to one knee and bowed.

"Your Highness…we are sorry for our rudeness, please forgive us." Slater said. I looked at them and walked over to them.

"Get up! You don't have to bow to me, you're my friends right?" I said, voice shaking slightly. They all stood up and nodded. Cal walked over to me and raised his arms.

"Do I have permission to hug you, Princess?" he teased. I put my arms around him and he hugged me tightly. When he pulled away to look at me he whistled.

"Damn Ivy, you look amazing!" he said and laughed. I blushed and thanked him. I caught the rest of the guys glaring a Nate and frowned a little.

"Well it seems you know everyone already, Ivy… too bad you won't see them as much as you'll see me." Nate said, smirking slightly and locking eyes with Slater, who gave an annoyed growl. I looked at Slater.

"By the way, what are you guys?" I said. Everyone in hell wasn't human; they were either a wraith, fallen angel, or some other supernatural creature. Nate chuckled.

"He and his gang are bloodsucking demons." Nate said, and visions flooded my eyes. Yellow glowing eyes, melodic voices' and sharp fangs. One face in particular. Slater's face with yellow glowing eyes and fangs; that night on the beach. I gasped and looked to Slater.

"You….why." I said my voice growing hoarse. Slater looked to me and bowed his head in shame. I felt tears come to my eyes and turned around, running out of the room and down the hallway.

I hadn't gotten far before I felt someone's arms close around my waist to stop me from running any farther.

"Let go of me!" I yelled in frustration and squirmed.

"I'm sorry…" Slater said and his grip loosened. I tried to pull away from him but his grip was strong enough to hold me in place.

"You're sorry! Is that all you can say! You bit me! And then you erased my memory!" I said, tears flooding my vision. I felt Slater stiffen slightly in surprise.

"Yeah, that's right. I know what happened that night." I growled and tried yet again to pull away from him. Slater turned me around so that we were face to face and looked at me.

"You want to know why I erased your memory! I thought that if you found out what I was, you'd hate me. That you would run away screaming and call me a monster." He said, holding me close. I looked up at him.

"I am a fallen angel, Slater. I'm Satan's fucking daughter! You think finding out that my friends are bloodsucking demons would scare me?" I said looking up at him. Slater chuckled slightly and looked back into my eyes.

"It scares …most girls…" he laughed.

"Well I'm not most girls." I growled slightly. Slater pulled me closer to him and bent down, his lips meeting mine. I relaxed against him and let him kiss me. His lips were rough and gentle at the same time and I felt him lean into me, wanting more.

"Sorry to break up your make out session…but it's time for the Princess to be retiring to her bedroom." Someone said, walking up to us. I blushed and pulled away from Slater, looking over and seeing a miffed Nate. Slater looked over at Nate and chuckled.

"Sorry for keeping her late, Sir." Slater laughed and pulled away from me. Nate glared at Slater and took my arm.

"Let's go…" he said, and he dragged me to my room.

When I saw Slater kissing Ivy, I was pissed. Ivy was going to be mine, not his.

"I have a curfew? What am I, ten years old?" Ivy said as I pulled her towards her room. I sighed and opened the door, pulling her inside. As I shut the door, Ivy crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"Answer me." She said. I looked to her and my eyes roamed her figure. She was beautiful…and soon she would be all mine...

"I said answer me!" she demanded, and I took a step towards her. I saw fear flicker over her features and chuckled.

"You don't have a curfew…" I said. Ivy looked at me in anger.

"Then why did you drag me back to my room!" she exclaimed. I growled; she clearly had feelings for Slater… nothing my 'charm' couldn't fix. I looked at Ivy and felt my eyes change colors from my usual dark blue, to a clear icy blue. Ivy didn't seem to notice in her rage and huffed, waiting for her answer.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you...alone." I said, my voice sliding into its true silky, seductive tone. Ivy looked puzzled for a moment before replying,

"Why…" she said, voice slightly dazed. I smirked, knowing that my power was working. I chuckled and walked over to her, putting my arms around her. Ivy relaxed at my touch and tilted her head up to look at me, lust visible in her eyes. I laughed; my powers had worked, and it had taken only a few seconds. Ivy laid her head on my chest, but I tilted her head up so that her eyes met mine. I smiled and leaned towards her.

I looked up at Nate and felt unusually calm. I didn't notice anything until thoughts came into my head.

'Kiss him…' 'Love him…' 'Make him yours…' were all thoughts that were attached to bursts of feelings. I looked at him and wanted these things…I 'wanted' to kiss him, I 'wanted' to love him, and I 'wanted' to make him mine. All mine. I closed my eyes and smiled as Nate kissed me. It was a forceful kiss; his lips weren't gentle at all like…like Slater's. Wait, this is wrong! It's all wrong, I thought, wanting to scream. As my mind cleared, I put my hands against Nate's chest and sent an energy blast at him, knocking him away from me.

"What was that for?" Nate said frowning, his voice dripping silk. I looked at him in rage.

"What are you? Why did you make me feel those things?" I yelled at him. I saw his eyes were a clear, icy blue and frowned, backing up.

"I…am an incubus." Nate smirked. I looked at him in shock; if he was an incubus…he could make me feel anything he wanted, he could twist my feelings and use them against me…he could make me want him— he could also make me hate Slater.

"Get out of my room….and if you ever try anything on me again…I'll kill you." I threatened. Nate smirked and took a step towards me, resulting in me putting my hands up to send another blast his way.

"You wouldn't hurt a fly…" he said, his hand reaching out and touching mine. I felt warmth spreading from his hand to mine and tried to back up, but his hand held mine in a steadfast grip. And by backing away, it only brought him closer to me. Nate chuckled at my struggle and wrapped and arm around my waist.

"You can't fight an incubus, Ivy. The more you fight the more you'll hurt." he said, and he bent by my neck. I tried to push him off, tried to get away…but to no avail. Nate's tongue licked my neck and I shivered.

"Stop." I said my voice barely a whisper. He chuckled and I felt his breath hot on my neck.

"It'll be over soon… I promise." He said, and I felt something pierce my neck. I gasped as pain shot through my body and made me go limp. I felt warmth and then nothing but pleasure. It wasn't painful now, at all; in fact, I liked it. A sigh escaped my lips and Nate pulled me closer to him, his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. Then I heard a growl.

"S…Slater?" Ivy said, pulling away from Nate and looking at me, her neck bleeding. I growled again, this time my body morphing to fit my rage. I felt my canine's elongate and knew that my eyes were turning yellow. My dragon scaled wings burst forth from my back as did my devilish tail. When all was complete, I was standing before Ivy and Nate in my full demon form. I looked to Nate and let out a roar of rage.

"YOU!" I said my voice rough and hoarse. Ivy flinched at the sound and a look of horror came over her face as she looked at my true form. Nate just laughed.

"Yes Slater, me. And if you hadn't stopped me it would have been 'us'." He said, smirking and wrapping an arm around Ivy's waist. I looked at him, pure hatred for him and his kind in my eyes.

"Leave." I said to Ivy. She looked at me and then at Nate. She said something to Nate, so low that even my enhanced ears couldn't pick it up. Nate growled and disappeared. Ivy returned her gaze to me, a mixture of fear and love written across her features.

"Ivy…you need to leave…now! When I'm like this I can't—…" Ivy silenced me by taking a step forward; taking a step closer to me, to my demon body.

"Slater…you wouldn't hurt me. I know you wouldn't." She said her voice as shaky as the last couple of steps that led her a few inches in front of me.

. "Ivy. You need to go. I won't hurt you…but in this… form, I might. Please, go." I said my voice filled with a rough edge. Ivy winced slightly at my voice. I know how she must feel, hearing a voice so distorted, so horrific. She looked at me and took another small step towards me, reaching her hand forward to touch my reptilian-like scaly skin. I jerked backwards, my tail whipping around and slashing Ivy across the cheek on instinct. I stared in horror as a thin line of blood began seeping out on her cheek. She didn't flinch or scream, just stood there staring at me.

"I-Ivy…I…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" I said, looking at the blood flowing down her cheek, my yellow eyes wide. She smiled faintly and threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around me. My whole body screamed to kill this person clinging to me, but I wouldn't'. I didn't move, I just didn't think, until it was too late. Ivy's skin started turning a sizzling, burning from the heat radiating off my skin. She grunted and held to me tighter, letting her skin burn, letting my body hurt her. I tried to move away but she held me in place.

"Ivy! Stop it! I'm hurting you! Let go!" I yelled at her, my demon voice booming in my own ears. She still would not let go and I did the only thing I could think of, I forced myself to turn back into my human form.


End file.
